Nightmares
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Kitty has a nightmare about losing the people closest to her. When she wakes up screaming Bobby is the first one by her side. he looks after her and spends the night in her bed. Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake one shot, no lemon. rated T because i mention safe sex. i don't own wolverine and the x-men just a fanfic writer.


It was the middle of the night at the institute and all were sound asleep save one X-man. Kitty Pryde was asleep but she was restless. A nightmare had taken over her subconscious. She thrashed in her bed and called out quietly in whimpers. Though it looked harmless kitty's dream was hurting her more than anything ever could.

_Kitty was in battle. They were fighting so hard but slowly, one by one the x-men were going down. She looked around frantically as she continued fighting and saw that storm and beast were unconscious. Wolverine was tiring out and thankfully Forge had taken the children to safety. Then a feeling of panic washed over her as she realised she couldn't see Bobby. It was then that a familiar telepaths voice told her that Bobby was behind her and a few yards away. Silently thanking the blonde woman she felt relieved and turned to go help him as she successfully knocked out her opponent. _

_As she turned to go help she saw another opponent sneak up behind Bobby. Eyes wide she opened her mouth to warn him but no sound came out. Kitty watched helplessly as the one person who made her day a good one was struck with such force that it broke his outer ice barrier. Kitty finally found her voice and screamed with all her might as she dropped to the ground. _

Bobby Drake was startled awake by an ear splitting scream that could only belong to one person. Forgetting his shirt and pants he took of down the hallway and the institute in only his boxers to find his friend. Kitty shot up in bed tears streaming down her face. She looked up in time to see Bobby running to her side without checking for trouble first. In one swift movement she was sitting on his lap as he cradled her with his arms and spoke to her in soft whispers telling her it was okay. Still crying she leant into his embrace and tried to calm down. They were quickly pulled from their moment when wolverine burst through the door claws at the ready obviously searching for some kind of threat.

Instead of discovering an intruder however he discovered a very distraught teenage girl crying in the arms of a certain blonde haired ice making boy. Retracting his claws he walked over to them and looked kitty straight in the eyes.

"Was someone in here?" she shook her head in reply.

She must have caught onto how she and bobby had become entangled and her eyes quickly resembled a deer in head lights. Blushing a little she looked down.

"Hmm bad dream?" this time she nodded. So he turned to the boy and in the most authoritive like voice he could muster said, "Drake stay here and look after her, I'm going to check the grounds just in case it was a telepath."

Bobby looked back at him and nodded before turning his attention back to Kitty. After Wolverine left he pulled kitty back a little until he could look her in the eyes. The now dry tears stained her cheeks.

"So Kit Kat do you want to tell me what's got you so worked up?" he whispered in his most soothing voice. When she just shook her head and looked down at her pyjama bottoms he simply said okay then once again embraced her tightly so she could feel better and hopefully stop shaking. Eventually the shaking stopped and they continued to sit in a friendly silence. When Kitty began to yawn Bobby laid back and pulled the covers over them. It wasn't like he didn't try to leave she just wouldn't let him so he stopped trying.

Wolverine's search was unsuccessful and as he returned to the institute decided to check on Kitty before going back to bed himself. As he reached the door he felt another presence in the hallway.

"There's nothing to worry about frost no one's around I'm just checking on her so you can go back to bed."

"I know there's no threat I just wanted to tell you to leave them. They look so cute and she is sleeping soundly now."

"What are you talking about Frost?" but Wolverines question was answered when he looked through the doorway and saw both Kitty and Bobby cuddled together under the comforter. He was about to walk in and pull them apart when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them be Logan. They're young and in love they just don't know it yet. Come on" with that she gripped his shoulders and lightly pushed him towards his room after closing the bedroom door.

The next day Kitty awoke to the sun coming shining on her face through the window. Wrinkling her nose she slowly opened her eyes and saw her room. When her bed rose from beneath her then fell again Kitty's eyes widened in panic. Gasping Kitty shot up into a sitting position and turned to the foreign body in her bed. When she took in the sight of Bobby spread out on his back, mouth wide open she couldn't supress the giggle that had formed in her throat.

Upon hearing Kitty giggle Bobby shot up wide awake mid snore. With the snore caught in his throat Bobby began to cough but managed to control it after Kitty rubbed his back. Smirking, Bobby looked at his friend and asked if she was okay.

"Me? Uh yeah I am." She blushed as she continued on, "Hey Bobby? Thank you for last night. Sitting with me and looking after me." She looked at her bare legs intently until Bobby lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eyes.

"come on Kit Kat no need to thank me, I'm always going to be there for you okay?" looking into his stunning blue eyes she knew he was making a promise not just a statement. She knew he would keep that promise so she smiled at him softly and said "Kay."

When she spoke she meant it to be strong but somehow her word of agreement came out as a whisper. Bobby frowned a moment at her reply but his expression quickly changed to a smile he reserved for Kitty and no one else. It was the softest smile she had ever seen grace his features. So full of reassurance and love that she unwillingly felt her breathing hitch.

It was then that Bobby let out a chuckle and touched the side of her face as light as a feather might. Automatically both teens slowly moved closer until their lips touched. All of the emotions that they had been holding back finally surfaced as Bobby moved his arms to encircle Kitty's waist. In doing so he pulled her to him as she moved her arms up and ran her hands up into his hair.

As the two teens shared their passionate moment Emma stood at the top of the stairs. Leaning against the railing she smirked as Logan emerged from his room clearly peeved about something.

She watched as he walked up to Kitty's door and knocked rather loudly before declaring that breakfast was ready and if **they** weren't down in five minutes he was going to come back.

Emma smirked as she heard the very embarrassed thoughts of Bobby and Kitty. Turning to Logan she matched his pace down the stairs.

"Logan did you have to do that?" glancing at her briefly he continued down the stairs before replying to her.

"If their moment is going to wake me up first thing in the morning then yes I am going to ruin their special time before we start losing track of them or suddenly have to raise a baby. Correct me if I'm wrong but I assume you don't want to have the safe sex talk with them just yet right?"

"I would assume that they would already know about being safe" she giggled.

"Whatever but I'm not responsible for their private activities" without that Logan opened the fridge and pulled some eggs out.

"DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" he yelled as he placed the eggs on the counter.

Emma watched with coffee in hand as two very red faced teenagers emerged and sat closer than normal before linking hands and pretended to act normal. Logan merely glanced at frost before cracking some eggs open. A small smirk on his lips as he faced away from Kitty and Bobby.

'bout time' he thought.


End file.
